


Off Again, On Again

by saltysweet



Series: Revolutionary Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fuckboy Eren, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, i read 7 minutes and I miss it, reader wants to punch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysweet/pseuds/saltysweet
Summary: Erens playing with fire so you do your best to remind him why thats a bad idea.or Alternatively: Eren breaks up with you to be a fuck boy but it blows up in his face instead.or Alternatively Alternatively: Erens tired of monogamy but he also cant handle you not being his.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Marco Bott & Reader
Series: Revolutionary Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123448
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. Off Again

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Circles - Megan Thee Stallion 
> 
> Tokyo Love Hotel - Rina Sawayama
> 
> Rainbow Cadillac - Yung Baby Tate

“Baby you should come everybody’s gonna be there.”

You didn’t make it a habit to tune out your friends, you liked to give those closest to you your full attention but when your supposed boyfriend texts you in the middle of lunch saying you should break up your attention tends to wander.

“Huh? Sorry boobear I wasn’t listening.” You closed your phone not even upset because this is the third time in 3 months that Eren decided he couldn’t ‘do it anymore’ whatever the hell ‘it’ even was.

Jean rolled his eyes at you “I told you quit it with the nickname you’re gonna give the ladies the wrong idea.”

You balled your face up. You and Jean went way back, since diapers practically. Your moms were best friends and so that in turn made you two like siblings so the nickname was just a show of affection.

“Boy what fuckin ladies do you know? I'm family and Sasha doesn’t count.”

“Mikasa.”

He was all smug about the way he said it so you couldn’t help but pop his bubble.

“She doesn’t even tolerate you.”

Jean was fully offended now and would have started an argument if it weren’t for Marco falling into the spot next to you.

Marco was the missing piece to your close friend circle , somehow all three of you had remained friends since elementary all the way till college.

“Hey guys, I invited a few friends, that's fine right?” 

You all had around the same schedule at least until 2 so you made sure to eat lunch together, sometimes Connie and Sasha joined you but most times it was just you three.

“Yeah sure who?” You watched Jean lean over and grab a few of the strawberries from in front of you, he stuck a whole one in his mouth somehow taking everything off the stem.

He ate like a child.

Marco smacks your arm in warning, already seeing the insult build on your tongue “Bertholdt and Reiner.”

You only knew of Reiner in passing, too busy with Eren to give him any real attention but he was sweet on the eyes from what you remembered. You caught him staring at you the few times you went to Jeans practices and he never failed to give you a passing smile whenever you crossed paths

“Reiner, the tall sexy blond right?”

The way you describe him caused them both to give you looks but only Jean felt the need to comment.

“Don't you have a boyfriend.”

Glancing over the quad you catch sight of your aforementioned ex chatting it up with a blonde you would have thought was Armin if not for his recent haircut. “As of 7 minutes ago no.”

“Really what is this the second time this month?”

You raise your hands, bracelets clanking together gently “Hey i'm just the victim here.”

A strawberry stem gets thrown at you and you snort “Victim my ass you’re just as bad as him.”

You could admit sometimes you guys were....toxic. It's not like you started it Eren just needed to be knocked off his high horse from time to time. There was a reason Mikasa didn't like you and you didn't have any shame to your game when it came to pissing Eren off.

Sensing the rising tension Marco cut in “Jean relax I’m sure they know what they’re doing.”

You didn’t. Would this be the last time you piss Eren off? Maybe. But you were going out with a bang.

“Right boobear I know what I’m doing!” Your eyes catch sight of Reiner and Berthodlts forms getting closer and you can't help but smirk “and who I wanna do.”

“You disgust me.”

They’re but a foot away when you finally realize what Jean was talking about when you first sat down.

“Wait someones havin a party?”

He rolls his eyes and hands you his water bottle so you could start eating after taking note that he was hogging all the food.

“Yes.”

“Who?” You flick the tab up and take long sips of what you now knew as lemonade.

“I am.” You all turn to Reiner who gave you another one of those sweet smiles. 

He reaches over for a handshake making you laugh at the formality “Reiner.”

Handing the bottle to Marco you clasp his larger hand in both of yours giving him your own smile “(Y/N) but everyone calls me baby.”

“Nice to meet you baby.”

The way he said your name was nice, you silently decided that if this thing with Eren didn't work out you were definitely going for Reiner.

“Hey baby.”

You and Bert were kinda cool. He was on the track team and his friend Annie was on the lacrosse team with you so you’d seen him around plenty of times “Hi berty, you have the notes for Hange’s class? Marco doesnt take her and Jean's failing.”

Instinct causes you to lean against Reiner in order to dodge Jean's hands, making the other two boys laugh.

“Come back here so I can kill you!”

You tried to hide behind Reiner who caught you by the waist and basically handed you off to Jean.

“Wh—Traitor!”

You didn’t think much of it, just friends goofing off but apparently someone else didn't see it that way.

It wasn’t till you reached the only class you shared with your ex that you were unfortunately reminded that you sat next to him.

“Since when did you become such good friends with Reiner?”

You look over at Eren who was unfortunately present for class and hold back a laugh. You could smell jealousy a mile away no matter how bad he dried to mask it with curiosity.

“Why does it matter?”

He licks his lips allowing you to see a flash of silver before he shrugged “It doesn’t I’m just lookin out for you.”

As much as you hated to admit he looked good today. His hair was tied back in the way he knew you liked and a shiny gold chain rested on his collarbones deliciously. 

Deliciously? You almost groan, you had to get laid and soon if you were thinking cringe shit like that.

Dragging your eyes off his figure you face forward once again “Sure.”

The professor walks in making Eren decide to move closer in order to speak to you his cologne flooding your nostrils.

“Seriously, he's not a good guy.”

At this point you were leaning onto him enjoying the small affection. Being with Eren wasn’t always bad as much as everyone around you thought it was.

Eren wasn’t perfect by a long shot he had a temper that could rival god and he could be so sarcastic sometimes it’d make you want to knock his head off...but he had his moments. Especially when it came to you. 

He was a big softy for you and never failed to make your heart flutter. There were times where he’d just hold you and tell you how much he loved you. Or when he somehow always remembers everything you ever expressed interest in and made sure to get you things that reminded him of you.

You loved him but like your mom always said love was not always enough.

“And you are?”

His lips touched your ear teasingly “I mean you think I am so that counts right?”

Pushing him away you got ready to take notes “Oh eat it won’t you?”

Eren wasn’t perfect but he was charming and as much as it wasn’t always bad it wasn’t always good either. It was no secret that Eren was good looking. It wasn't a bad thing and you didn’t care that other people found him attractive but when people thought it appropriate to flirt with him in front of you or even feel on him is where the problem lied.

He didn't care he loved when people found him attractive he ate up the attention but if someone even glanced at you he’d have a fit. He was a possessive asshole at the worst of times. He had his days where he was emotionally unavailable or concerningly jealous. Not to mention so terribly toxic when he wanted to be but he was yours.

Sometimes you did want to hate him but you couldn’t because like Jean said you could be just as bad. You weren’t as bad as you used to be and you’d never do anything that could actually hurt him but if it caused him vast amounts of annoyance it was right up your alley. You liked when he was mad just as much as you liked when he was being sweet and affectionate.

“You’re bossy today.”

“Don't you like it that way?” Your hand gently smacks his cheek and when you look over again his eyes look just a tad darker.

“Pay attention I’m not letting you bum my notes.”

Class went on without a problem Eren still acted like you were together and you ate up the attention. You couldn’t help it that he was your favorite person ever more so than Jean and that said a lot.

“Ill see you around right?” He was holding on to you like a wounded animal not letting you step too far from his side.

Even though he was the one to break up with you he couldn’t handle being apart. 

Dragging his body along with yours, you rolled your eyes “You know for someone needing space you sure don’t know how to give me mine.”

“Hey...about that—“

A boy who you only faintly recognize waved Eren over “Yeager! Coach needs us!”

He gives you an apologetic look “Ill text you.”

“Sure.” 

You wave him off and start heading in the opposite direction. They must have thought you were out of earshot before they started talking.

“You guys still together?”

“Nah, I don’t got the energy.”

Never mind you hated him.

-

You were finally at your last class and the mood Eren sent you in was still very present in your features. You somehow managed to get through the class and once it was over Sasha pounced.

“(Y/N) you alright?”

You hum and glance at the time, Sasha had asked you to stay behind with her for a bit as she was waiting for someone.

“You wouldn’t know where Reiner would be, would you?”

Eren didn't like Reiner but you had a growing interest in the blond. It was a win-win situation if you both became friends. It wasn’t like you were planning to do something with him to get back at Eren, you weren’t that evil. However you were usually way more conscious of who you made friends with because like you stated earlier Eren had a temper.

“Crazy you said that he just walked in.”

Reiner was carrying his sports bag and a plastic bag that smelled heavenly, “Sasha you took my notes for me right?”

She nods and hands over the notebook she was writing in eyes locked fiercely with the bag “You got my food?”

They trade off as Reiner finally seems to notice you “Yeah thanks—oh hey baby.”

You almost couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face “I like how you say my name.”

“Jesus Christ (Y/N).” Sasha mumbled under her breath before grabbing her things “I gotta go grade for Hange, later.”

Without giving her any mind you looped arms with Reiner who was caught off guard. “Hey this is my last class, walk me home?”

“Y-yeah sure.”

You weren’t expecting a lot out of Reiner you did genuinely want to be his friend but if something happened it happened.

“How long have you known Berty?”

Reiner got a fond look on his face that made you feel shy for whatever reason “Ah a long time.”

“Meaning you went to school with us?”

He laughs and you can't decide if it's the nicest thing you’d ever heard or not “Ah no I went to school the next town over.”

“Shame we could’ve been friends way sooner.”

You continue talking nonsense slowly getting to know each other. His favorite color was orange, specifically the one that was on the outside of a peach. He wasn’t a fan of sugary things but loved gummy bears.

You were halfway through a story about the time Jean accidentally knocked you down a hill when he cut you off “Is there a reason Yeager’s glaring?”

Looking up you hold back the laugh that threatened to leave your lips. Eren was pissed. He had expected a lot of things but you hanging off of Reiner was not one of them.

Holding Reiner's arm closer to your chest you shrugged “Who knows, hey wanna order some food when we get there? I know Jeans usually starving after class, so?”

His handsome face turned apologetic “I’d love to sweetheart but I got football practice in like thirty minutes.”

“Ok then I’ll make you and Jean some sandwiches.”

Jean would have your head if he heard you made a sandwich for Reiner but not him.

Showing him into your shared apartment you got to work making them. Jean loved some of everything but Reiner as you found out preferred his sandwiches pretty simple.

You decided to just tag along to the practice to personally deliver the food knowing it would brighten Jeans day considerably. 

When you stepped on the field Jean headed straight for you, it wasn’t often you were free enough to come watch him practice so he automatically assumed something was wrong. 

“What's the problem?”

Handing him the lunch bag you swore his eyes watered “You know maybe you aren’t that much of a pain in my ass.”

“Oh give it a few hours, I'm sure you’ll change your mind.” 

Looking around the field you lock eyes with a familiar pain in the ass who seemed to follow Eren around like a lapdog.

Jean catches the slight curl of your lip and looks around for what disturbed you. Once he sees who it is his face morphs into annoyance. It was no secret that you and Floch had beef spanning at least 3 years, there was no real story to it other than you both just didn't like each other.

Floch and Co moved closer and Jean couldn’t help but stand a little taller ready to stop you from knocking the other boy down.

“Ew Floch why are you looking at me?”

Mirroring your facial expression Jean crossed his arms “Don't look at them.”

Ignoring your echo he smiles mockingly “Hello princess, cant stay off the market long can you?”

“Can't seem to get on the market flochiepoo?”

He smirks at you then, like he had it all figured out “We all can't be damaged goods.”

Oh you hated him. He was such an ass always carrying around this “im better than you” attitude and you made sure to never let him forget he wasn’t what he pretended to be. He was a rude bully and you didn’t like bully’s.

“Why are you talking to me? You must hate having teeth.” If it was one thing you learned from playing lacrosse it was how to fight and Floch was about to learn you were vicious on and off the field.

“Stop talking to them.”

You and Jean simultaneously buck at him causing him to flinch and those close enough to hear to laugh.

Reiner glanced down at you startled at the information “Wait you and Eren aren’t together anymore?”

Eren, who you hadn’t noticed moved closer decided to answer for you. 

“No.”

Rolling your eyes a breeze blew through the field making you move closer to your current heat source “You know I can answer for myself right love?”

Eren was glaring at you or more precisely the nonexistent space between you and Reiner. He was starting to piss you off with the unnecessary attitude.

Reiner gave you a startled look feeling the way your grip tightened in agitation “Did you guys end on bad terms or something?”

You smile and shrug “Nah, I just don't got the energy for him right now.”

You knew Eren heard you because he got up and moved as far away from you as possible.

Checkmate bitch.


	2. On Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren cant deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I listened to while writing.
> 
> 20 Something - SZA
> 
> Sex Talk - Megan Thee Stallion 
> 
> Hit My Phone - Megan Thee Stallion ft Kehlani
> 
> Streets - Doja Cat
> 
> F&MU - Kehlani

After your display the other day Eren took it very personally. If the multiple annoyed texts from Armin were anything to go by he’d already walked into Eren getting head on the couch four separate times.

That would also explain all the random girls glaring at you lately which was only slightly funny. They knew just like you did that if you even thought about Eren he’d come running back like the devil was chasing him.

They were only there to pass the time.

So why did it annoy you?

“Goodmorning baby.” A kiss to your temple brought you back to the real world along with a cup of tea being passed to you.

Taking the warm cup you give Reiner a small smile. Jean who was leaning sleepily next to you held his hand out to receive one of the other three cups on the tray.

You, Jean and Bertholdt had decided to walk together as Hange had scheduled a study group that would allow you to go over what would be on the final. As tired as you were you got some good notes out of it.

Reiner who had been out for a run decided to tagalong and buy you all something warm for being such good sports.

It was unreasonably cold for it to be a spring morning and Reiner felt like a radiator so naturally you were stuck to him like glue along with Jean who had no shame in openly using his teammate like a walking heater.

“You two must get cold easily.”

“Or you're just freakishly warm, what the hell do you have a fever or something?” His hands wound up locked with Reiners and inside his pocket.

Bert laughed from the right of you, fully engaged in whatever was on his phone screen “He’s always been like that.”

Your campus was slowly coming alive around you. Those who unfortunately had weekend classes and those who just wanted to get away for a few hours. 

“You guys are coming to theparty right?”

Humming under your breath you shrug “Where's it even gonna be?”

“The sorority house Annie gave us the go head.”

Hearing her name almost made you roll your eyes. Even without your history she was always hard on you during lacrosse practice and was often the root of your bad moods.

Taking a long sip of your tea you nod “I’ll be sure to come.”

“Make sure you save a dance for me.” 

Giving him a side glance your smile turns more into a smirk “Anything for you baby.”

There was some extra heavy sexual tension between you and Reiner but for everyone’s mental health you decided against it since the moment you left their practice Eren gave Reiner a hard time.

That didn’t stop the skinship between you two however. You couldn’t help but notice he might have been just a little bit touch starved and it didn’t end with you because he was that way with anyone he was friends with especially Bertholdt.

You reach a split in the sidewalk and Reiner lets you and Jean go. 

“We live this way.” Sipping your tea some more you move towards the waiting Jean.

Bert nods and gives you a sweet smile “See you both later.”

You wave them off and instantly get pulled into Jeans side. 

“You cant be that fucking cold boobear.”

Jean clicks his tongue “Shut up.” 

“Don't tell me what to do.”

In between you and Jean’s bickering his phone suddenly rang. When he reads the name on the caller I.D he almost drops his phone.

“Fuck—Hey Marco!”

He nods along with whatever’s being said before realizing he has to actually reply “Uh yeah we’re on our way back.”

Jean clears his throat trying to put away the stupid smile that was stuck on his face “Marco said he’s getting food any requests?”

“No, I'm cool with whatever.”

He relayed the information back before hanging up. His cheeks were slightly red from smiling so wide and you have to hold a laugh in.

“Why don't you just, I don't know, date Marco.”

Jean turns bright red not expecting those words to come out of your mouth. “W-what?! I don't even like him like that, what are you even talking about!”

He was lying, terribly at that. You knew your brother like the back of your hand and he’d been in love with Marco since he met him. For whatever reason he never took that In account as for why none of his other relationships have lasted.

“Jean don’t be homophobic.”

“Im not being homophobic!”

-

As tragic as it was you had only one class on saturday and that was english.

Sliding into the seat next to Eren you’re not all that surprised to see he doesn’t pay you any attention. He was hellbent on giving you the silent treatment.

He was pissed and wanted you to know.

There was still a good 10 minutes before the professor would be there and people took that upon themselves to socialize so you took it upon yourself to fuck with him a little.

Trailing your eyes up and down his agitated form and you almost snort. If there was one thing Eren hated it was being marked especially by hookups. 

His body was on display a lot and hearing people's unsolicited opinions about his bedroom activities grated his nerves.

“Nice hickeys Yeager, I’m almost jealous.” You go to poke the messy display but he catches your finger before you could.

You have an intense stare down and the voice in the back of your head tells you if you were anyone else he’d have lost his shit by now.

“Hey baby.”

You blink at her sudden appearance, you almost forgot she shared this class with you “Hitch? Wassup?”

“You’re going to the party tonight right?”

The eagerness in her tone is not missed but you or Eren apparently, because he sits up just a bit taller in his seat.

Leaning back on your seat you give Hitch a wide grin “Yeah sweetheart im going.”

“Are you coming with anyone?”

She was asking if she could pick you up and as much as you’d love that it would send out the wrong idea.

“Probably Jean but I’ll make sure to find you.”

You planned to put yourself back in the game tonight and that meant you had to show up with Jean. He was your wingman as you were his and that would never change.

“Cool see you there.” Your eyes trail after her and you can't help but appreciate the view. 

Hitch was gorgeous.

Eren huffs in irritation causing your eyes to slide back towards him. He looked ready to throw a tantrum and it amused you greatly.

Reaching over you pinch his cheek lovingly “Aw don’t make that face sweetness. Baby can give you some attention too if you want.”

The look of pure irritation on his face at your antics made your stomach jump. His angry faces always accented his best features. 

Eren was the only man you’d admit to simping for, anyone else and you’d deny, deny, deny.

“Baby move your hand before I bite it off.”

“Oh kinky.” Your grin broadens, you knew he wasn’t actually going to bite you but the fact you broke his little no talking bit made you happy.

Your professor enters the room a second later “Sorry for being late lets get you kids out of here to enjoy your weekend!”

-

Between the two of you Jean always took the longest to get ready. While you could be pretty quick when you needed to be Jean had no concept of time. If he didn’t like how he looked you were waiting until he did.

“Boobear the party started an hour ago!” You were laying on your couch scrolling through Instagram.

Everyone was having the time of their lives and you were still at home. You could almost feel the alcohol and bad decisions calling your name.

You were getting absolutely trashed tonight.

“Baby lets go.”

Looking up from your phone you’re rewarded with the sight of Jean with his hair tied back. Something he rarely did since he didn’t want to get compared to Eren in any way.

Smirking you stand up fighting back a shiver at your now semi exposed midriff “Hey lady killer.”

Jean does a slow spin feeling himself. He looked good but you couldn’t help but notice the studs in his ears along with the chain that was snug against his neck. 

“I do look good don't I?”

Grabbing Eren’s letterman jacket off the back of the couch it nearly swallows you with how massive it is, “Not as good as me.”

“Oh fuck off.”

You two joke around on the whole walk there and its like the party started to form around you. A lot of greetings and promises of drinks were thrown both you guys way. As much as Jean tried to pretend he didn’t have admirers he was well sought after.

He was just oblivious and possibly already in love.

As soon as you stepped into the party the song switched and the atmosphere grew wilder. Everyone was obviously having a good time if the amount of ass you see getting thrown around was any indication.

Oh you were definitely getting trashed.

“Scuse me.” The woman that moved past you placed her hand on your back gently startling you. 

She was tall well over a foot and looked like she could pick you up and throw you. She was the woman of your dreams.

“Stop drooling.”

Keeping your eyes on her back you watch as she greets a sleepy looking girl with a gentle smile. “Who was that?”

“I think her name’s Yelena? She goes to the school the next town over.” Jean looks amused as he watched you grow figurative heart eyes.

“I wanna climb her like a tree.”

“Do it look like I wanna hear that?”

As if she heard you her eyes meet yours again and smirks.

“Jean I'm gonna—“

“Baby!” You turn your head to see a bunch of guys sitting on the couches as smoke clouded the area around them.

As much as Yelena called your name the night was still young and you wanted to have a blast.

Laughing at the way Connie waved his arms to get your attention you give your brother a glance “You mind?”

His eyes were locked on Armin who was losing terribly at a game of beer pong “Go ahead lady killer beer pongs calling my name.”

You take the only spot that was free which unfortunately was next to Eren who had a girl in his lap. She glared at you making you throw a kiss her way.

“Hello gentlemen, what're we talkin about?”

“Flochs failed love life, nice jacket by the way.” Marlowe gestures to his own jacket making you laugh.

“Hey! Its not a fail I just have a particular type.” Flochs voice was whiny as he said it, he wasn't happy about being clowned by his friends.

Tilting your head you watched him send longing glances Eren’s way “Ok but are you your types type?”

Floch glares at you knowing he’d been caught “Oh fuck off as if you’d know.”

Kicking your legs up onto the table You take the red cup Eren was sipping from and smirk. You pretend to miss the way his eyes trail you like a hawk afterwards.

“Now Floch, honey, lovebug, I could pull each and every one of you, If I really wanted to.” Your voice flows like honey over the group of already intoxicated boys and their cheeks burn just a bit brighter.

Connie nods in agreement and makes a vague gesture towards you, “Baby’s one of those people who's everyone's type.”

“Not mine!”

“So whats your type than Floch?”

He turns a little red in the face and refuses to make eye contact with any of you “Brunettes with bright eyes.”

Marlowe raises an eyebrow “So Eren?”

“No!”

It was definitely Eren. 

Floch had the biggest hard on for your ex and if it weren’t for the fact that you were his ex he would have made an attempt. Considering Eren’s track record you wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t say no. 

Some guy you didn't know shrugs “Not surprised he's hot.”

There's murmurs of agreement across the group and you can't help but laugh when Connie turns to face both of you “Eren what's your type?”

You didn’t need to turn to him to know he was smirking.

“Hmmm I guess I dont really have a type.”

Connie rolls his eyes waving his now empty cup around “C'mon that's not an answer dude!”

“Hmm I guess I just don’t like goody two-shoes,” you feel more than see him glance at you and by the way the group around you wolf whistles they see it too “its boring if you can't amp me up.” 

“Very sexy Yeager thank you for blessing us.”

The group suddenly turns to you next unsurprisingly “Ok (Y/N) what about you what's your type.”

You lay your arm along the back of the couch and sigh in amusement “Eren already stole my thunder so it’d have no effect if I said I don’t have one.”

“Cmon baby I know you got some type of preference.”

Swirling the concoction around in your cup you down the rest without a second thought.

You really didn’t have a type you liked all body types and didn’t care for any type of aesthetic. The only thing you cared about was if you clicked with the person or not.

“Uh don't laugh but someone that can put me in my place.” 

They all give you confused looks minus Eren who understands you completely “I just want someone who can handle me you know what I mean? Don't be soft with me all the time rough me up a little.”

“You both just described each other.”

“So?”

Eren passes you the blunt as it finally makes its way to you and you catch sight of your initials neatly printed on his wrist. As much as he tried to pretend at the moment, Eren would always belong to you.

“He can't even keep up with me.” You blew the smoke in your mouth directly towards Eren and his plaything making her huff in annoyance but Eren smiled taking it as a challenge.

“Oh thats what you think?”

You give him a knowing smirk “Thats what I know.”

If you didn’t take anyone home you were definitely taking Eren.

Leaning forward you pass the blunt to Connie who had been making grab hands at you for the last couple of seconds.

You’re watching Connie try and fail at smoke tricks when a voice calls out to you. “Baby come drink with me!”

Looking back you see Hitch smiling brightly at you, two cups in her hands.

Bitting your bottom lip you relish in the way Eren’s easy going attitude shifts to an annoyed one. He knew like you knew that if the opportunity presented itself you would be going home with Hitch tonight.

Sitting the empty cup on the floor you stand up immediately. If a pretty girl like Hitch called out to you,you best not keep her waiting “I’ll see you virgins later.”

Slipping an arm around Hitch’s waist you’re rewarded with a bigger smile and red cup.

“How long have you been here?”

Taking a large gulp of what you now new as tequila you hummed trying to soothe the burn in your throat “10 minutes at most.”

If looks could kill youd be dead because Eren was glaring. You didn’t even have to turn around to see his gaze was just that heavy “Dance with me sweets.”

The party kinda gets blurry for you after that.

At some point after being with Hitch, Yelena had pulled you away to dance. You know for a fact she put your number in her phone before she disappeared for the rest of the night and that Connie pulled you into a drinking game. You also kicked Annie’s ass at beer pong and now?

“I really hope no one has to use this bathroom anytime soon.” 

Reiner laughs between feverish kisses into the crook of your neck moving you from the door to the sink so he didn’t have to worry about accidentally dropping you.

Grabbing the hair at his nape you pull him back to your mouth. Reiner tasted like beer and winter fresh. Your tongues moved in soft waves against each other, almost tentatively. He was letting you lead and guide him which made you only a little surprised because guys his size typically liked to take control.

Your kisses had quickly turned from fevered to slow as you both tried to catch your breath.

In the small moment of clarity you could feel Reiners movements go from confident to almost hesitant.

Grabbing his chin you tilt his head back to stare in his eyes “You alright sweetheart?”

Reiner gulp making the face of a kid about to be scolded “Fuck ok dont be mad.”

Running your thumbs over her cheeks you shush him “Hey its alright whats wrong?”

“I cant do this im sorry.”

You blink slowly taking in the information before nodding “Hey you dont have to apologize for not wanting to have sex thats cool dude.”

The small reassurance didn’t work as well as you’d have wanted it to because he started to look a bit panicked “Its just Erens fucking scary when hes mad and I love my spot on the team and—“

You laugh pushing a small space between you both “Reiner its ok I get it.”

Sometimes people changed their minds that was alright. You didn’t need him to justify or explain himself because it wasn’t even something he should feel bad for.

“Still im really sorry.”

Scratching your neck you hold back the giggles that wanted to spill past your lips. Despite how unfavorable the situation was it was cute. Reiner was a sweet guy and you could see yourself keeping him around for a long time.

Hopping off the counter you pat his chest “Here I’ll leave and let you deal with your little problem.”

“We can still be friends right?” He looks two seconds away from dying from embarrassment but the desperation in his voice is two present for you to ignore.

Winking at him you swing the door open “Sure, just dont be weird about it.”

Leaving the bathroom you laughed to yourself. You needed another drink to deal with the nasty little pit that formed in your stomach but it wasn’t something you couldn’t handle. 

You had the sex drive of a rabbit and once you were in the mood it was hard to get rid of if not handled but a few more drinks in your system you’d be too drunk to even think about hooking up with anyone.

Rounding the corner that would lead you to the stairs you stumble into a sturdy frame.

“Shit sorry.”

Looking up youre met with a confused Eren. His sharp eyes gave you a once over taking in how you looked far more disheveled than you originally were and then his eyes zeroed in on the marks on your neck.

Before he could open his mouth another voice interrupted you

“Baby you left your phone.” Reiner looked surprised to see Eren as you gratefully took back your phone.

“Thanks dude.” 

You catch a glimpse of the pure terror in his eyes before he packs it away “No problem.” 

Reiner carefully moved around Eren, sensing the rising tension between you two and simply just wanting to get away from the unpredictable man in front of you.

Scratching your head you give Eren a side glance, you knew this was the last straw but you were unsure of where to go from here. 

When he takes a step forward you smile nervously “Eren—“

Now Eren was a strong fucker sometimes he didnt look it because of how lithe he appeared but youve seen him tackle men bigger than him with ease. 

So when he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder like a bag of flour you weren’t all that surprised.

“Put me down damnit!”

There were a few wolf whistles at the display but Eren didn’t pay them any mind because all he was worried about was taking you home.

“Jean you owe me 20 I told you they couldn’t last 2 weeks!”

“Oh fuck you Connie!”

You’re half a block away when he finally decided to set you on your feet.

Pulling his jacket closer to your body you glare “Do you get off on making scenes or what?”

This wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he’s done but it was high on the list. 

“Fucking Reiner you cant be serious?”

Your eyebrows nearly shoot off your face in astonishment. “Oh you cannot be mad right now.”

“And what the fuck if I am!?”

“We,” You gesture to the space between you both “are not together! You cant do that!”

He looks at you like you’re the stupid one for pointing out the obvious “Since when has that meant we weren’t actually together?”

You hated when Eren couldn’t make up his mind. It was annoying. He could go and do whatever he wanted when you guys weren’t together but as soon as you decided to do the same his whole world would end.

“Im not doing this stupid shit with you tonight.” Turning away from him you started walking in the direction of your apartment.

As much as you would have loved to go back to the party you were no longer in the mood.

“(Y/N).”

Spinning around without a thought you glare “What?!”

You weren’t sure when exactly he had gotten so close to you but his hand was around your neck pulling you to his chest.

Because you were so caught off guard it was far too easy for him to guide you into a kiss.

His lips were soft and warm and so inviting that you couldn’t help but kiss back. Your tongues greeted each other in a familiar way. He probably knew your mouth better than you did.

Kissing Eren was an experience. It made you feel like the whole world just went away. It was just you and Eren nothing else mattered. 

Except maybe air.

Eren pulls back and a string of saliva is all the keeps you together “I missed you baby.”

Breathing deeply you find comfort in the hand thats around your neck “Couldn’t tell.”

“Im sorry for being stupid, you know I didn’t mean it.”

“You’re always sorry bubs that wont cut it.”

The way he was staring at you sent butterflies through your chest. You felt giddy and wanted.

“I could show you better than I could tell you, my trucks right around the corner.”

If you didn’t know that Erens love language was touch you’d have called bullshit. If it were anyone else in front of you offering sex as an apology you would have walked away and not looked back...but this was Eren.

So you let him lead you to his truck. 

As soon the door was shut he pulls you into his lap nearly moaning in relief at the fact he’s actually allowed to touch you. He touches were gentle like he was afraid you’d disappear.

“Fuck I love you so much.” He mumbled into your shoulder before latching his mouth onto you.

There was never a day you were more grateful for tinted windows.


End file.
